1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a guard for hammers and particularly to an improved guard which prevents injury to the user or anyone in the immediate area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents disclose attachments to the hammer for preventing marring of the work surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 800,305, 3,067,780, 1,718,161, 1,428,838, 3,164,178 and 3,786,847. All of these patents with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,847 provide a small protective sleeve on the head of the hammer such that when a nail or other object is struck, the head of the hammer will not strike and mar the workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,847 comprises a safety sledge hammer formed with a truncated conical opening which assists in striking a metal stake.